Pharaoh Zombie
The Pharaoh Zombie is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It is the last zombie introduced in Ancient Egypt. Its appearance is based on the Pharaoh. It speeds up and eats faster after its sarcophagus is broken. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Dense SPEED: Basic/Hungry His sarcophagus greatly protects him but slows down a rather fast zombie. SPEED DETAILS: moves like a hungry zombie once free The second cousin once removed of King Rot, he rose to power with his disappearing sarcophagus act, but met his untimely end in an unfortunate goat accident. His tale is told in great detail on the back of his sarcophagus, which no one will ever see. Overview The Pharaoh Zombie absorbs 74 normal damage shots and its appearance changes at 20, 40 and the sarcophagus breaks at 60 normal damage shots. The Pharaoh Zombie loses his arm at 67 normal damage shots before dying at 74 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Ancient Egypt: Day 9, 10, 11, Save Our Seeds I, Locked and Loaded II, Last Stand III, Pyramid of Doom Strategies This zombie cannot be destroyed by Instant Kills in one hit until the sarcophagus has been destroyed. It is recommended that Instant Kills are used when the zombie has just lost his sarcophagus, so you do not have to deal with his speed. A Bonk Choy behind a Wall-nut can deal with the sarcophagus easily. When they come in swarms, Plant Food might be necessary to deal with all of them quickly. If using Plant Food, the Snapdragon's ability can be very effective, as it will defeat the Pharaoh Zombie even when it's inside the Sarcophagus. Pharoah Zombies are resistant to a good deal of attacks, and this much be dealt with. It is immune to the Butter hurled by Kernel-pults, meaning using Kernel-pults against Pharoah Zombies is a bad idea. it is also unique in the fact it can eat a Chili Bean and not take damage, unlike other zombies which either faint, or crush it. Using Cabbage-pults and Potato Mines against Pharoah Zombies are valid alternatives to Kernel-pult and Chili Bean. Instant Kills, being only able to shatter the sarcophagus, are limited in power against the Pharoah Zombie, and use of them is recommended to be limited, and only used when there is a large amount of weaker non-Pharoah Zombies nearby. The Magnifying Grass is also useful since it kills the Pharaoh Zombie with 4 shots. Gallery Blahahshshahha.jpg|Pharaoh Zombie's almanac entry FDP.png|Pharaoh Zombie's first degrade FZLP.png|Pharaoh Zombie's second degrade and about to step on a Potato Mine. Snarcoughigoose.png|Pharaoh Zombie's sarcophagus Phara.png|A fainted Pharaoh Zombie Trivia *The Pharaoh Zombie without its casket resembles Egyptian king Ramses the Great. **Also, its crown resmbles the crown of lower Egypt. *Pharaoh Zombie is similar to Newspaper Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies ''and Barrel Zombie from ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, ''as all three of them will increase their speed once they lose their armor. *It's odd that Pharaoh Zombie can eat the plants while still in their sarcophagus. **If its sarcophagus is still on, it won't die when it eats a Chili Bean. ***This suggests that it doesn't eat plants while in the sarcophagus, he just throw the plant's bits in the sarcophagus's face. *Pharaoh Zombie, Gargantuar, Robo-Cone Zombie, Disco-tron 3000 and Mecha-Football Zombie are the only zombies in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that can survive an instant kill. *If it is in its sarcophagus, it is immune to butter fired by Kernel-pult. *Its sarcophagus is also used by Mummified Gargantuar to crush the player's plants, but it appears to be longer. **Additionally, when the Mummified Gargantuar crushes a plant with it, players can see a normal Mummy Zombie inside it for a split second. *It can be slowed down or frozen, even when it is inside its sarcophagus. *It is possible that the Pharaoh Zombie's sarcophagus and body have individual health bars, as a hit from an instant kill will not kill the zombie but remove the sarcophagus, and while an instant kill normally does 90 damage, the Pharaoh Zombie's sarcophagus has only 60 HP which is far lower than this number. **This is further proven by the fact that the Squash, when fed plant food, might strike the same Pharaoh Zombie twice, even further proving that the Pharaoh Zombie's sarcophagus and the zombie itself is indeed counted as individual zombies. **But on the other hand, Snapdragons can kill Pharaoh Zombie even if its sarcophagus is still with it instantly when fed by a Plant Food. This is probably because when it does its Plant Food ability, the fire removes the sarcophagus, and the Pharaoh Zombie immediately makes contact with the fire, thus killing it. *After the sarcophagus has been destroyed, the pharaoh zombie will stop moving for a second. *Its sarcophagus has the face of Crazy Dave. **Maybe the Pharaoh Zombie is one of Crazy Dave's ancestors. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Shield Zombies